


chai tea latte

by melondrops (daybreakfiction)



Series: pieces of us [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...super mario references, Disney References, Established Relationship, M/M, doyoung makes a very brief appearance, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/melondrops
Summary: "We should name it after a Disney princess! You know how much I love them." Yuta suggested, already thinking of some name ideas for the gray kitten. Ursula would have been a cute name to choose, even though she wasn't a princess nor a good character. There was also the option of naming the kitten after Belle, the princess from Beauty and the Beast."Let's name it Princess Peach!" Sicheng exclaimed, unaware of the way Yuta cringed at the name. He looked over to his husband with wide eyes, as if he was determined to name the kitten that."Try again, Sicheng. I said Disney princess." Yuta said, staring at Sicheng with a blank expression on his face."Princess Daisy?"





	chai tea latte

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i highly recommend reading the [main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667276/chapters/44269696) for this series, however this fic can be read as a stand alone as well!
> 
> if you don't want to read it, that's all good! here's a recap.  
> \- sicheng and yuta met when yuta (football player) went to see a dance performance done by sicheng  
> \- after dating and getting engaged, sicheng is then disowned by his family  
> \- sicheng and yuta get married, but through paperwork, without a ceremony  
> \- they live together in japan  
> \- in the main fic, there are two endings possible which means that there are two possible timelines. this particular fic takes place in both timelines!  
> \- i was drinking a chai tea latte when i started this fic, hence the title

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright for a few days without me?” 

Sicheng sighed, nodding his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Yuta was standing there in the doorway of their home with a sad pout on his face, as if he wanted Sicheng to tell him to stay home. 

They had been married for three months now, but the football season was soon approaching, which meant that Yuta was going to have to go to training for a week straight. After the week long training, he would then be home for only three days before having to leave again for a month-long training session. 

“I have work tomorrow and the day afterwards to keep me busy. Plus, there are a lot of chores to do around the house.” Sicheng replied, speaking Japanese very slowly. Due to his job at a local dance studio, he was able to pick up Japanese fairly quickly thanks to his students and their families. 

Yuta smiled his beautiful smile that always seemed to take Sicheng's breath away and nodded, kissing his husband on the cheek softly. Sicheng smiled back just as a bus pulled up to the front of their house and Sicheng recognized it to be the bus that Yuta’s team always used.  

“See you in a week.” Sicheng said, waving goodbye as Yuta walked over to board the bus. Yuta playfully blew a kiss to his husband, causing the Chinese man to sigh. Yuta was still into all of his theatrics.  

Once the bus was gone, Sicheng went back into the house with a small frown on his face. One week without Yuta was a very long time, which meant Sicheng was going to have to find many things to do.  

So he decided to clean. 

The house that Yuta had found for them to live in was an average house in Japan, just on the outskirts of a bustling city. One with two floors and four bedrooms available, so that they would be able to accommodate any visitors. The front door of their house opened up to the living room of the house where the couple would watch television and relax. Connected to the living room was the dining room, where a small table was centered in the room. Yuta had originally wanted to get a bigger dining table, but Sicheng convinced him to get smaller table for the time being.  

Their kitchen was fairly small, but with it just being the two of them, it was just the right size. Thanks to Yuta’s career as a football player, they were able to afford such a house, right after getting married. Sicheng had once mentioned that he didn’t want to move so often, so Yuta had chosen this house with the intention of living in it for a long time. 

With such a large house to himself, Sicheng knew that he was going to get bored soon. After spending at least three hours cleaning, Sicheng decided that maybe it was a good idea to go out to go grocery shopping. This would take up a bit of time, since Sicheng didn’t have a license, but rather he used a bike to commute from place to place. 

He quickly made a list of things to buy in order to keep himself fed for the next week. He made sure to write this list in Japanese, since he needed to practice the language a bit more. Yuta had been slowly picking up Mandarin in the last few weeks, so it was only fair for Sicheng to do the same with Japanese. 

Once his list was ready, Sicheng grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving the house. His bike was on the side of the house and he carefully got onto it, pedaling once he had his balance. 

It was sort of cliché, the life he was living. He lived in a beautiful neighborhood where everything was within reach with just a simple bike ride. He had a husband that was wealthy enough to provide for the both of them without any problems. He had a nice job that never gave him any stress at all. 

However, Sicheng couldn’t help but think that something was missing. 

Now that he was married, Sicheng assumed that the missing piece was a child of his own, but both he and Yuta had expressed that they didn’t need to have children so soon. Yuta was only twenty-seven and Sicheng was twenty-five years old, which was still young. Yuta was still a young player and would be away most of the time and raising a child under those conditions wasn’t ideal for either of them. 

"I shouldn't be thinking about this." Sicheng muttered to himself in Mandarin, feeling strange at the use of his mother tongue after weeks of not using it. Ever since he left China, he still hadn't been able to contact his family members. He wondered if they were trying to reach out to him, but were unable to because of his aunt. He also wondered what Renjun was going to do once he graduated, since he was going to have to choose between returning to China for his family or staying in Korea with Jeno.

Before Sicheng could get too lost in his thoughts, he turned the corner and saw the small local grocery store ahead of him. He left his bike in front of the store, knowing that no one would even consider stealing it, before he entered. The owner of the grocery store was an elderly Japanese man that was a big fan of Yuta, so he also was fond of Sicheng as well. 

There were only a few other people in the store besides Sicheng, so he was able to shop around quietly without much trouble. He bought some different fruits and instant ramen to last him a few days. This particular grocery shop had much more than just groceries available to purchase. They had many household products as well. When he was checking out, Sicheng made sure to count his money carefully before handing it to the cashier. 

"Have a nice day~" The young cashier said as Sicheng walked out of the store. He turned back to smile at her to be polite.

His bike had a small basket (thanks to Yuta, who thought it would be absolutely adorable to see Sicheng riding a bike with a basket) and he placed one of the bags in the basket and opted to hold the other bag on one of the bike handles. Just as he was about to get onto the bike, Sicheng heard something softly calling at him.

He looked around, unsure of what exactly he had heard. He was the only person outside of the grocery store and there didn't seen to be anyone else on the street except for him. Sicheng blinked, hearing the soft sound once more coming from behind him. He quickly turned, spotting nothing except for a row of rose bushes along the outside of the grocery store. With careful steps, Sicheng approached the bushes slowly. As he got closer to the bushes, the soft sound became louder until it was loud enough for Sicheng to be able to tell that it was actually soft sounds of meows coming from the bushes.

He searched through the bushes, knowing now that it was a kitten that was probably making the noises.

Sicheng knelt on the ground and pushed away some of the branches of the bush to clear up some space. After doing that, Sicheng spotted a gray kitten that looked like it was in complete fear. Sicheng felt his heart drop at the sight of it before he reached his hand out for the kitten to sniff. 

The kitten leaned forward and smelled Sicheng's hand, letting out a soft meow a moment later, which prompted Sicheng to carefully lift it up and out of the bush. Based on its size, the kitten seamed to be around two months old. Sicheng had never had his own cat before, but he had always seen them on the streets in China. One of his relatives used to have one as well, though that particular cat was treated more like a child than a pet.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Sicheng said softly, holding the kitten closer to him. The kitten meowed softly, as if giving the Chinese man an explanation. It had bright yellow eyes with hues of green speckled around in them. The end of the kitten's tail appeared to have dark stripes on it as well.

Sicheng stared at the gray kitten for a few moments before deciding to take it home. He quickly went back into the grocery store with the kitten still in his arms to buy kitten food, a small container of litter, and a simple litter tray. He would definitely have to visit a pet store in the near future to get other supplies, but this would have to suffice for now.

Once he was finished purchasing his items, Sicheng left the grocery store once more. He slowly placed the small kitten in the basket, hoping that it would not jump out during the ride back to the house. The kitten seemed more scared than anything else, so it cowered down into the basket as Sicheng pedaled back to his house. 

When Sicheng arrived back home, he carefully placed his bike beside the house before taking the kitten into the house. He placed the kitten onto the floor of the kitchen and quickly set up a bowl of food and water for it, before setting up its litter tray in the corner of the room. 

The kitten watched with wide eyes as Sicheng walked around the room to put away the groceries. It followed his every move and kept so close to Sicheng that he nearly stepped on it a few times. 

He wasn't sure what he was going to do with a kitten, but now he just had to figure how to convince Yuta to let them keep the kitten.

 

-

 

"Babe! I'm home!" Yuta called as he entered the home. He dropped his bag onto the ground and was only answered with silence, which caused him to frown. Sicheng was supposed to be home.

"Sicheng?" Yuta said, a bit louder than before. He stepped into the house, listening carefully for any signs of his husband.

Suddenly, a small creature came running towards him. Yuta let out a loud screech, one that the neighbors probably would hear, and he jumped up in fright.

"Yuta! What's wrong?!" Sicheng appeared from the dining room. His eyes traveled down to what was by Yuta's feet and he just laughed. Yuta stared down and saw that the creature that had run towards him was a small gray kitten. It was now sitting by his feet, looking up at him with curious eyes.

Sicheng walked over and picked up the kitten with careful hands, "I see you've met... this kitten."

"Where did you get this cat?!" Yuta leaned in to get closer at the cat, who just meowed and buried itself in Sicheng's arms. 

"I found it outside the grocery store a week ago! It was all by itself and lonely, so I couldn't just leave it there." Sicheng explained, cooing softly at the kitten. Yuta smiled and kissed Sicheng's cheek softly, knowing that Sicheng was probably already smitten with the kitten.

"We should see a vet to make sure it gets all its vaccinations then. I don't mind having a cat." Yuta reached a hand over to carefully pet the kitten's head with his finger. It meowed at him, squirming around in Sicheng's arms before jumping back down onto the floor. It then quickly ran off towards the kitchen. 

Yuta wrapped his arms around Sicheng's shoulders and leaned onto him. Sicheng's arms naturally found their way to Yuta's waist, giving him a quick squeeze. He had nearly forgotten that it had been a week since he had last seen Yuta and now after a few days together, Sicheng was going to be alone for one month.

"Did you name the kitten yet?" Yuta asked as he reluctantly pulled away from Sicheng, who shook his head. They walked together to the kitchen, where the kitten was drinking some water from its water bowl.

Sicheng squatted down to pet the kitten as it drank its water, "I wanted to wait for you to name it. I didn't want to name it something stupid..." 

Yuta just laughed, watching Sicheng pet the cat. 

"We should name it after a Disney princess! You know how much I love them." Yuta suggested, already thinking of some name ideas for the gray kitten. Ursula would have been a cute name to choose, even though she wasn't a princess nor a good character. There was also the option of naming the kitten after Belle, the princess from Beauty and the Beast.

"Let's name it Princess Peach!" Sicheng exclaimed, unaware of the way Yuta cringed at the name. He looked over to his husband with wide eyes, as if he was determined to name the kitten that.

"Try again, Sicheng. I said _Disney_ princess." Yuta said, staring at Sicheng with a blank expression on his face.

"Princess Daisy?" 

And that was how the kitten was named Princess Peach Daisy. 

 

-

 

A few weeks later, while Sicheng was home alone and Yuta was away at training, Sicheng received a surprise visitor. Doyoung was in Japan for a family vacation and had decided to stop by, so naturally Sicheng wanted to show off his new kitten.

"What's the kitten's name?" Doyoung asked, staring at the gray kitten that now had a pink collar around its neck. He picked up the kitten and stared even more, causing Sicheng to tilt his head.

"Her name is Princess Peach Daisy, after a Disney princess." Sicheng replied innocently, missing the way Doyoung's eye twitched at the name. 

"This is a boy, Sicheng hyung... This isn't a girl." Doyoung said softly, still holding onto the kitten.

Sicheng opened his mouth to reply, but Doyoung quickly shut him up by cradling the kitten close to him, showing off the underside of the kitten. Sicheng let out a gasp when he saw that his Princess was actually male. He never even bothered to check what gender the kitten was.

"Well, his name is Princess Peach Daisy regardless of his gender. Look at how cute he is~" Sicheng took the kitten from Doyoung and started cooing at it softly. The kitten meowed right back at its owner and Doyoung just sighed, letting his friend do whatever he wanted.

Doyoung already knew that Princess Peach Daisy was going to be the most spoiled kitten in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!! also any kudos and/or comments would be nice hehe  
> also i literally just described my own kitten
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [new twt](https://twitter.com/hrenjuns00)  
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.me/melondrops00)


End file.
